Sevychouuu ! !
by Kithia
Summary: Sevy-chouuu ! ! Mais qu'est ce que cette potion qui a formé un joli nuage rose au dessus de la tête de Harry ? Comment le reste de l'école va-t-il s'adapter à son don pour les surnoms en tout genre ? Severus va-t-il survivre au traumatisme? SS/HP


_**Sevy-chouuu**_

Résumé :

« Sevy-chouuu ! ! »

Mais qu'est ce que cette potion qui a formé un joli nuage rose au dessus de la tête de Harry ?

Comment le reste de l'école va-t-il s'adapter à cette nouvelle personnalité et son don pour les surnoms en tout genre ? Severus va-t-il survivre au traumatisme ? Il suffit de regarder pour le savoir.

SS/HP

_Et voilà un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'idée pendant une pause de révisions. Voilà un magnifique exemple des dommages neurologiques et mentaux que peuvent causer des révisions intensives. Un instant je ne pense à rien, et celui d'après Sevy-chouuu surgit dans mon esprit. En tout cas je me suis bien marrée à inventer tous ces surnoms._

_Bonne lecture. Si vous pensez que je suis folle c'est fort possible, trop de révisons tue le mental._

« Sevy-chouuuu ! ! »

L'ensemble de la classe de potion regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un survivant réincarnation d'un koala, s'agrippait avec une joie non dissimulée aux robes noire d'un maitre de potion, pour le moment figé comme une statue de cire.

Les élèves virent au ralenti ce dernier, prendre une teinte d'un magnifique rouge cramoisi. La couleur sembla prendre départ au niveau de son col, pour grimper irrémédiablement jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, en même temps qu'une lueur qui ne pouvait qu'être qualifiée de dangereuse prenait place dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Non d'un hippogriffe en rut, Potter ! Descendez de mes robes ! » Rugit ce dernier, semblant lancer mille malédictions à tous les témoins de cet embarrassant spectacle.

＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

Comme vous très probablement, ces derniers se demandaient, mais comment, oui comment ils avaient bien pu en arriver là. Pour cela, il faut remonter une heure plus tôt, alors que le cours de potion allait débuter.

Comme à leur habitude, Griffondors et Serpentards de sixième année se tenaient de chaque coté du couloir, soigneusement séparés, attendant la terrible créature qui leur servait de professeur. Ce dernier ne manqua pas d'arriver dans un tourbillon de robes noires, qui n'était pas sans faire penser à un être de la nuit.

Les rumeurs avaient déjà couru comme quoi le ténébreux espion aurait été un vampire, ou une autre créature du même acabit, mais rien n'avait pu le prouver. Le professeur Snape mangeait comme ses collègues, se montrait à la lumière du jour, et ne réagissait pas aux détecteurs spécialisés dans les buveurs de sang. Mais même s'il n'était apparemment qu'un sorcier comme les autres, il était craint par ses élèves, et semblait particulièrement apprécier ce fait, en profitant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ce jour là donc, tout se passait comme d'habitude. Les Griffondors et les Serpentards étaient séparés, ils entrèrent en se lançant des insultes plus ou moins voilées afin de ne pas se faire prendre, les lions échouèrent et se firent retirés des points. Le cours commençait donc comme chaque fois, dans une merveilleuse humeur.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser la potion qui figure au tableau. Je ne vous donne pas son nom car le découvrir, ou plutôt le sortir de vos pauvres cerveaux atrophiés, (coup d'œil du côté rouge et or) déterminera une bonne partie de votre note. Allez-y ! » Entama le maitre de potion avec un léger sourire sadique alors que la main de Hermione Granger se levait.

« Euh monsieur ? Est-ce normal que tous les ingrédient ne figurent pas au tableau. Il en manque même un certain nombre. »

« Evidement qu'il en manque. Vous devez avec les information que vous détenez, trouver la potion, et la compléter de la bonne manière. Il va sans dire qu'un seul ingrédient erroné donnera un résultat désastreux. » Ricana l'homme en noir, se délectant de la détresse qui émergeait du côté des félins, alors que ses serpents commençaient déjà à s'activer.

Dans un bruissement de ses robes, il s'installa à son bureau, guettant comme un oiseau de proie les pauvres Griffis, qui comme un seul se levèrent vivement pour tenter de choisir les mêmes ingrédients que leurs ennemis vert et argent. Malheureusement pour eux, les serpents avaient repéré la manœuvre, et prenaient un main plaisir à prendre bien plus de sortes d'ingrédients que nécessaire. Seule Hermione semblait assez à l'aise, mais elle l'était tellement que ses amis n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir tout ce qu'elle avait pris. La chauve souris des cachots avait pris soin de séparer le trio d'inséparables lions, afin de préserver un peu de son plaisir. Où serait l'amusement si les deux quiches en potions copiaient allègrement sur leur voisine surdouée ?

Harry, après s'être creusé le cervelet, l'avoir chambouler dans tous les sens dans l'espoir d'en trouver un aux instructions, tout sauf claires de son point de vue, qui figuraient devant lui, avait décidé de jouer un peu, et de tester quel effet pourrait avoir un ingrédient mis au hasard dans la potion du jour.

Il commença donc à faire doucement bouillir son chaudron, y mettant une pincer de sel, et découpant en dés pas très carrés sa racine d'Asphodèle. Jusque là tout allait bien. Il les déposa chacun leur tour, remuant une fois dans chaque sens à chaque fois qu'un dé allait plonger au fond de l'eau bouillante. Le liquide se troubla légèrement, la première étape, écrite noir sur blanc au tableau était réalisée.

C'est là que les ennuis allaient éventuellement pouvoir commencer. Le prochain ingrédient était inconnu.

Regardant avec attention tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table, le brun trouva que sa racine de gingembre avait une forme sympathique, et il se dit donc en toute logique que c'était un bon début. La râpant, il l'a broya, avant de saupoudrer le dessus de son chaudron avec. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier pris une teinte vert clair, loin du caca d'oie ou du boueux auquel il s'était attendu d'office. Finalement, ce cours allait peut-être être amusant.

Alors que la mixture reposait, il choisi plusieurs autres ingrédients qui lui plaisaient bien, soit par leur nom, soit par leur aspect. Il ajouta donc une gousse de vanille accompagnée de clous de girofle émincés, après lesquels il tourna sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis une fois en sens inverse, comme il était noté. A nouveau quelque chose à trouver : trois fleurs de jasmin entières saupoudrées de safran allèrent flotter sur le liquide qui avait pris un vert bien plus soutenu parcouru d'ondes violines.

Des cheveux de vélane coupés dans la longueur figuraient sur la liste, qu'il fallait auparavant tremper dans deux goutte de sang de Magyar. Il rajouta trois graines de moutarde, un coup de cuillère à droite, un coup de cuillère à gauche. Une fiole de musc atterrit dans l'ensemble, faisant virer le vert plus si vert, à un rose bonbon du plus bel effet.

Des œufs gelés d'Ashwinder devaient être associés. Et alors qu'il allait rajouter un pincée de poivre pour le fun… le professeur Snape fondit sur lui.

« Monsieur Potter ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi votre potion revêt cette teinte, qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de votre regrettée enseignante de DCFM de l'an passé. »

Le brun avait toujours sa pincée de poivre à la main, prête à être saupoudrer dans sa mixture. Alors que curieux, il se tournait pour voir les couleurs plus ou moins bleues des potions des chaudrons de ses voisins, effectivement bien éloignées de la sienne, il lâcha la dite pincée. Cette dernière finit sa course ignorée de tous, alors que le professeur Snape prenait plaisir à rabaisser son élève honni, qui lui, admirait le magnifique turquoise du liquide de son voisin de droite.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa potion se mit à fumer, toujours aussi rose bonbon, mais désormais parcourue de fines lignes carmin, qu'il se pencha curieux vers elle. Le pauvre Snape n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf, que la potion sembla exploser en un nuage rose qui engloba la tête du brun. Lorsque ce dernier en ressorti, il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses iris vertes, et il arriva cet étrange spectacle auquel tous assistaient, ponctué d'un tonitruant « Sevy-chouuuu ! ! »

« Non d'un hippogriffe en rut, Potter ! Descendez de mes robes ! » Rugit ce dernier, semblant lancer mille malédiction à tous les témoins de cet embarrassant spectacle.

« Qui est ce qui est rut Sevounet ? »

Le Sevounet en question manqua s'étrangler de stupeur, puis au choix, littéralement imploser ou s'évanouir pour cause d'arrêt respiratoire brutal.

Il regardait le brun toujours accroché à ses longues robes noires comme s'il était le mal en personne, le démon des pires abysses, Lucifer incarné, je pense que vous avez compris.

Aucun élève n'avait encore bougé, bien trop sous le choc pour pouvoir réagir. Ils semblaient se demander combien de temps allait encore survivre le survivant, après les énormités qu'il venait de sortir à la terreur des cachots. C'est Hermione qui se réveilla la première, et qui sans un regard en arrière, se précipita dans le couloir, direction le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle espérait arriver à temps avant qu'un meurtre ne soit commis. Son départ avait semblé réveiller Ron par la même occasion, qui se rapprocha de son ami pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Et mec ? Euh, tu es sur que ça va hein ? » Essaya ce dernier, restant tout de même à l'écart au cas où ce serait contagieux.

« Bien sur Ron-Ron. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas. » Le brun avait un air réellement surpris sur son visage, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait ne pas aller. Il était dans les bras de son Sev-Sev, alors tout allait très bien.

« Cool, Potter a pété un boulon.» Ironisa Draco avec ses voisins, se rassasiant du spectacle une fois la surprise passée. Il plaignait juste son parrain pour la situation présente, mais au moins c'était très drôle. « Alors Potty, un petit problème ? » Lança-t-il un chouya plus haut de façon à se faire entendre de sa Némésis.

« Quel problème Drakichou ? » Répondit ce dernier innocemment.

« Drakichou ? ? Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de donner des surnoms à Draco-chéri. » Répliqua Pansy, hargneuse, alors que son voisin s'étranglait de rage au nom dont l'avait affublé son ennemi.

« Ne soit pas jalouse Pansynette, je ne vais pas te le piquer. J'ai mon Sevivi à moi. » Fut la réponse immédiate de Harry, toujours le même sourire sur le visage.

C'est à cet instant précis que le très vénérable directeur de Poudlard pénétra dans la salle de classe où il s'attendait d'après les dires d'Hermione à un bain de sang. Il dut de toutes ses forces se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui n'aurait probablement pas arrangé la situation présente.

Son professeur de potion, la terreur des cachots se retrouvait avec un survivant accrocher à ses robes et porteur d'un sourire on ne plus niait, alors que le maitre en question avait un teint rouge soutenu, ses yeux lançant des _avada kedavra_ à répétition, d'autant plus lorsqu'il avait vu son directeur entrer, et retenir son fou rire. A côté de ça, les Griffondors semblaient littéralement pétrifiés, n'osant faire le moindre geste de peur d'une mort brutale, alors que la plupart des Serpentards affichaient un air hautement choqué. Seule Pansy affichait une délicate teinte rosée sur le haut de ses pommettes, alors que Draco semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer de façon concise, ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Désolé miss Granger, mais à part un danger de mort imminente, je n'ai pas compris grand-chose de ce que vous m'avez rapporté. »

« C'est sa potion. » Murmura Ron, lui aussi ayant un air passablement choqué sur son visage, légèrement vert. « Ca l'a rendu complètement dingue. » Il ne semblait pas capable d'aller plus loin dans son explication.

« Il a utilisé des Sevounet, Sev-Sev, Drakichou et Pansynette. » Chuchota un autre rouge et or, comme s'il avait peur que les prononcer à nouveau tout haut ne fasse exploser l'homme en noir tremblant de rage devant lui. Ce dernier semblait faire tous les efforts possibles inimaginables pour ne pas trucider sur place le koala toujours accroché à lui, koala qui avait commencé à frotter sa joue tendrement sur l'épaule de son perchoir.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, résistant encore et toujours aux rire malgré ses yeux encore plus brillants que d'habitude qui le trahissaient. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« Hum, Harry ? Tu m'as l'air drôlement bien là ? » Entama-t-il. Le brun le regarda, surpris.

« Pourquoi je ne serais pas bien ? »

« Je pense que tu devrais descendre de Severus, il doit commencer à te trouver lourd. » Tenta le manitou suprême dans l'espoir de sauver son maitre de potion qui semblait vouloir faire un infarctus d'un instant à l'autre.

« Sevinounet… tu me trouves lourd ? C'est vrai ? » Yeux de chat Potté auxquels ne manqueraient que la petite larme pour faire fondre n'importe qui, mais qui n'eut que l'effet de faire déglutir difficilement son perchoir.

Severus se demandait dans quelle dimension il était tombé, c'était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar. Il allait bientôt se réveiller, c'était obligé, il se réveillait toujours de ses cauchemars, même s'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir déjà fait un pareil. Et ce morveux qui le regardait toujours avec ses yeux de bambi…

La voix de Dumbledore le ramena à la réalité. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, au plutôt, c'était un immonde cauchemar vivant.

« Harry, voyons, il ne te le dirait pas. Mais si tu ne descends pas, il risque d'avoir mal au dos après. » Tenta Dumbledore, n'en revenant même pas de ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Il avait l'impression d'être sur une pièce de théâtre d'improvisation totalement timbrée. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsque son argument fit mouche.

« Oh, désolé Sevy. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. C'est juste si agréable d'être dans tes bras. » Murmura le survivant, un air dépité et tristounet sur le visage.

Alors que le maitre de potion allait sortir une réplique cinglante maintenant qu'il était enfin débarrassé du pot de colle forte, son directeur le coupa net :

« Severus, il faudrait peut-être emmener notre jeune ami à l'infirmerie vous ne croyez pas ? » Lança Dumbledore, un air mutin sur le visage.

« Vous pouvez bien vous en charger maintenant que vous êtes là. Il serait dommage qu'il n'arrive pas en vie à l'étage de l'infirmerie non ? » Répliqua Snape d'un air venimeux.

« MimiSev ne vient pas ? Pourquoi je dois aller tout seul à l'infirmerie, je vais très bien. » Sembla bouder le survivant, qui de l'avis de Severus n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps à ce rythme.

« Severus ? » L'incita son supérieur.

« Hors de question que j'accompagne ce morveux. Je l'ai bien assez supporté pour au moins tout le reste du temps qu'il lui reste à passer ici. » Grogna plus que ne répondit clairement le maitre de potion, un air dégouté sur le visage.

« Sevinounet ne m'aime plus ? » Cette fois ci, le brun avait réellement les larmes aux yeux, un air désespéré sur le visage.

Alors que la terreur des cachots allait répondre vertement à ce nouveau surnom ridicule, un regard du directeur l'avertit de peser soigneusement ses mots, sous peine de réprimande sévère. Et même s'il était un papa gâteau la plupart du temps, il ne valait mieux pas contrarier celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald quand il avait ce regard.

Résigné, Snape se dit qu'il allait vraiment passer la pire journée de sa vie, et commença à sérieusement se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour contrarier les dieux ou la magie ou Merlin-sait-qui qui avait le pouvoir le lui infliger CA.

« Eh bien qu'attendez-vous monsieur Potter, l'infirmerie ne viendra pas à vous toute seule. » Cingla la voix de l'homme en noir.

Le brun sauta presque de joie en entendant que son Seveninouchet allait l'accompagner jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit mais Poppy était gentille, et si son Severiri était avec lui, alors tout allait bien. C'est donc en gambadant littéralement comme un cabri qu'il accompagna son professeur jusqu'à la salle de soins, le directeur les suivant à une distance respectable pour que ses pouffements ne soient pas entendus.

A peine arrivé dans l'entre de Poppy Pomfresh, Severus se précipita vers l'armoire à pharmacie où il savait que ses potions étaient rangées. Il farfouilla à peine deux secondes avant de se servir d'une fiole et de l'ingurgiter cul sec sous l'air interrogatif de l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver pour accueillir ses patients.

« Potion calmante, besoin de vie ou de mort. » Répondit ce dernier à l'interrogation muette. Et poussant un profond soupir, il s'affala sur une chaise, prêt à subir ce que le futur lui préparait. Et cela ne tarda pas.

« Sevysev ne va pas bien ? » S'enquit immédiatement le brun qui venait de s'agenouiller à ses pieds, l'air inquiet. L'objet de son inquiétude ferma douloureusement les yeux, cette potion n'allait pas être assez forte bien longtemps.

_Note mentale : préparer une potion calmante très puissante pour les jours à venir. Ca ferait tache de trucider le survivant sur un coup de tête._

« Je pense que vous voyez à peu près où se situe le problème ? » Demanda un Dumbledore aux yeux toujours aussi brillant à une Pomfresh dont les siens manquaient sortir de leur orbite.

« Effectivement… » Elle ne semblait pas capable de prononcer plus, mais le professionnalisme revint heureusement rapidement, et elle commença à faire tournoyer sa baguette autour du brun qui observait toujours avec inquiétude son cher Snapy.

« Pourquoi vous me diagnostiquez moi ? C'est Snapinet qui ne va pas bien, regardez, il est tout pale. » Montra Harry d'une main. Et effectivement, le professeur de potion était dangereusement pale, presque verdâtre même.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé Harry ? » Lui demanda gentiment le directeur, essayant tout de même de ménager son subordonné, manquerait plus qu'il lui claque entre les doigts.

« Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Il avait vraiment l'air perplexe.

« Quelles sont les dernières choses dont tu te souviens ? » S'enquit Dumbledore, essayant de comprendre la gravité de la situation.

« Et bien, on était en cours de potion. On devait reconstituer une potion avec des éléments manquants. Je pense que la mienne était particulièrement réussie, d'un très joli rose. » Commença le brun. « Snapinou s'est approché, surement pour me féliciter pour mon travail, -étranglement de la part du dit Snapinou- et donc je lui ai fait un câlin. » Acheva Harry, toujours son air innocent plaqué sur son visage.

Snape se dit qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire disparaitre cet air, de n'importe quelle manière… avec une préférence pour une particulièrement brutale. Vive les potions calmantes qui permettent de se maitriser un minimum. Il était fier de lui sur ce coup là, il ne l'avait pas encore frappé, il restait immobile, raide comme une statue, mais c'était parfait ainsi.

« Euh Harry ? Ta potion n'était pas tout à fait parfaite, il y a eu un petit accident de potion avec un étrange nuage qui t'a touché. » L'informa Dumbledore.

« Ah ? » Fut la seule réponse qui sortit des lèvres du jeune homme. Puis après un instant de réflexion : « Mais pourtant je me sens bien. »

« Je n'en doute pas mais comme nous ne connaissons pas les effets de cette nouvelle potion, tu vas devoir rester en observation. »

« Mais… et Sev ? Il n'a pas été touché ? ? » S'exclama Harry, un air alarmé sur le visage.

« Non, non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Le nuage n'est resté que sur toi. » Le rassura immédiatement le directeur avec un discret regard vers Severus.

Ce dernier était bouche bée. Le morveux venait de s'inquiéter pour lui, vraiment, il était sincère. Et cette fois, ça ne le mit pas totalement hors de lui. Un autre sentiment se partageait avec l'exaspération et les envies de meurtres, un sentiment qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier mais qu'il mit rapidement de côté.

…

« Vous êtes d'accord Severus ? » Lui demanda Dumbledore.

_Hein ? Quoi ? Il vient de dire quoi là, je n'ai rien écouté. Ca ne doit pas être bien important…_

« Bien sur, bien sur. » Répondit donc Snape d'un air distrait.

« Vous voyez Poppy, tout va pour le mieux. » S'exclama un Albus aux anges à une Pomfresh dubitative, qui elle, avait bien compris que le maitre de potion avait répondu sans avoir compris la question. Le vieux renard avait fait exprès de la poser quand son potionniste semblait dans la lune.

« Tu vois Harry ? Tu vas rester avec Sevy jusqu'à ce qu'on sache ce que cette potion a pu te faire. »

« Ouai ! » « Quoi ? ? ? » Retentirent en même temps dans l'infirmerie.

Et le koala version 2 eut raison de Severus qui abandonna toute résistance pour s'effondrer lamentablement sur le plancher de la salle toute blanche.

« Sev ? Sevounet ? Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il n'allait pas bien ! » Ragea le brun, faisant pour de bon cette fois exploser de rire son directeur sous son regard indigné.

Même Pomfresh avait bien du mal à garder son sérieux devant l'air vraiment boudeur du survivant, alors qu'elle déposait consciencieusement le professeur Snape dans un lit pour un peu de repos.

Les tables des lions et des serpents furent contre toute attente étrangement silencieuses le soir venu. Chacun avait encore un air choqué sur le visage, voir légèrement hagard pour certains qui gardaient encore les effets des potions calmantes et/ou antichoc qu'ils avaient reçus.

Le lendemain, Snape s'était réveillé à l'aube, ayant une envie furieuse de se rendormir définitivement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'un intrus s'était glissé à ses côtés dan son lit de l'infirmerie. Ce n'était définitivement pas un mauvais rêve mais bien la réalité, s'il en doutait encore, le petit brun à ses côtés le lui démontrait.

C'est plus un soupir de résignation qu'un soupir de rage qui traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait son élève pelotonné contre lui. Il avait presque l'air innocent comme ça…

Il fallait qu'il se lève, il fallait qu'il aille à son labo. Il se souvenait qu'il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de potion calmante si le gamin allait vraiment lui coller aux basques pour une durée indéterminée.

Re-soupir, surtout se décoller lentement de la sangsue que représentait le brun. Manquerait plus qu'il ne se réveille maintenant, il pourrait dire adieu à sa tranquillité, et donc à sa possibilité de faire des potions. Heureusement pour lui, il réussit. Sa chance serait-elle revenue ?

Il pu travailler en paix deux heures avant que le brun ne le retrouve. Merci Merlin, il venait d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient à son chaudron et ce dernier n'avait plus besoin que de reposer. Le survivant était entré en coup de vent dans son labo personnel de potion, le faisant magistralement sursauter. Allez savoir comment ce morveux avait réussi à le trouver, seul Draco et le corps enseignant connaissait l'emplacement de son refuge de potionniste.

« Draky a eu la gentillesse de me renseigner sur l'endroit. » Lui répondit le brun, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Peut-être avait-il pensé tout haut d'ailleurs.

« Draky ? » Ricana le maitre des cachots. Au moins il pourrait lui ressortir aussi des surnoms débiles si son filleul s'amusait à lui rappeler cet épisode plus tard.

« Ouai. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il s'est comporté bizarrement avec moi, on aurait qu'il était… choqué. » Expliqua Harry perplexe à un Severus qui contre toute attente trouvait la situation amusante.

« Ben voyons, on se demande bien pourquoi. »

« Peut-être qu'il devrait allez à l'infirmerie ? » Se demanda le jeune homme.

« C'est ça, la prochaine fois que tu le croises, n'oublie pas de le lui conseiller. » Ricana une fois de plus Severus.

« Tu as raison, je le ferais. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape du mal.» Continua le brun avec un air sérieux au possible.

Décidemment pensa Severus, ils étaient dans la quatrième dimension. Harry Potter qui se faisait du soucis pour Severus Snape d'abord, puis pour Draco Malefoy. Il décida de voir jusqu'où cette potion pouvait aller dans le délire le plus totale.

« Et donc Draco, tu l'aimes bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il donc.

« . . . Tu es jaloux ? » Le taquina Harry. _Merlin mais où allait conduire cette discussion_. « Bien sur que j'aime bien Draco, mais ne t'inquiète pas, pas autant que toi. Et puis, il est réservé à Pansynounette. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la terreur des cachots qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps si ça continuait. Son élève avait vraiment le chic pour trouver des surnoms tous plus abrutissants les uns que les autres.

« Et les autres Serpentards ? Tu les aimes bien aussi ? » Continua donc de demander Severus.

« Ca dépend lesquels. Craby et Gogole sont pas bien futés… Blaisounet est sympa même s'il est pas très causant, et Théodidou est mignon. Les autres je les connais pas beaucoup. » Acheva le Griffondor, faisant cette fois définitivement sourire son professeur pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

_Vraiment il avait un don pour les surnoms._

« Et à Griffondor ? » Peut-être que cette potion inversait les sentiments que les gens avaient les uns pour les autres, ce qui expliquerait son comportement vis-à-vis de lui et de ses Serpy. Un léger pincement se fit ressentir au niveau de son cœur à cette pensée.

« Ronyron et Mimione sont mes meilleurs amis, ils sont cools. Neviney est sympa aussi même s'il devrait faire quelque chose pour sa timidité. Deany et Seamyou sont sympa aussi… »

« C'est bon, je crois que ça ira, on va éviter le passage de toute ta maison. » Capitula Severus. Hypothèse fausse. Son cœur se réchauffa malgré lui.

Toute la semaine passa ainsi. Harry allait à ses différents cours avec les autres élèves, comme si tout allait bien. Mis à part qu'il parlait gentiment avec les Serpentards, et continuait à les affubler de leurs surnoms débiles sans que ceux-ci ne rechignent.

A vrai dire, ils avaient essayé, et plus d'une fois. Mais les regards chat Potté ou Bambi avec ses grands yeux verts avaient eu raison d'eux. Si au début ils ne marchaient pas, il suffisait de quelques larmes pour les pauvres serpents ne sachent plus où se mettre. Se moquer de lui ne menait à rien, il ne répondait pas, il se contentait de les regarder avec des yeux de chien battu en leur demandant ce qui n'allait pas et ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Les vert et argent avaient vite compris que pour leur santé mentale, il valait mieux frayer avec le survivant.

Le directeur, lui, était littéralement aux anges. Sous ses yeux, ses plus grands rêves se réalisaient, les Griffondors faisaient ami-ami avec les Serpentards, contrains et forcés par le survivant certes, mais le fait était là. Et les autres maisons suivaient. Son professeur supportait son ancien élève honni et même souriait devant lui. Un vrai miracle.

La situation dura encore un mois, un mois où tout ce petit monde se rapprocha pour de vrai, de moins en moins forcé par le brun. Ce denier était pendant tout son temps libre, collé à son Sevinouchinet. Le survivant était pour de bon la réincarnation d'un koala. Mais le plus fort de tout cela, c'est que ça ne dérangeait plus le maitre de potion, il en était venu à apprécier le _gamin insolant_ comme il se plaisait désormais à l'appeler. Il tolérait même sa présence le soir, dans ses appartements, et il en était venu à craindre le moment où tout ceci prendrait fin.

Pourtant, il le fallait bien. Harry n'était plus le même, et même si cette situation lui plaisait désormais, il ne pouvait pas la laisser durer plus longtemps que nécessaire. Lorsque tout redeviendrait normal, si le brun lui en laissait le chance, il pourrait tenter de recommencer à zéro. Mais pour le moment, il avait l'impression de tricher, et de profiter du jeune homme.

Il pouvait dire avec certitude que le brun avait envie de bien plus avec lui que sa simple présence. Il tolérait les câlins du survivant car celui-ci semblait en avoir vraiment besoin, et le regard chiot innocent venait irrémédiablement s'il n'avait pas son quota dans la journée. Mais le fait est que désormais, Severus aussi en avait besoin, il faisait plus que les tolérer, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant autrui. Il commençait à peine à se l'avouer à lui-même.

Et lorsque Pomfresh lui annonça qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé le remède à la potion, la pensée de faire disparaitre les notes et leur auteur lui passa brièvement par l'esprit.

« Harry ? » Il avait depuis une bonne semaine commencé à appeler le brun par son prénom. Ce dernier insistait depuis tellement longtemps, et la première fois qu'il l'avait laissé échapper lui avait fait tellement plaisir, qu'il n'avait plus eu le courage de le nommer Potter.

« Oui ? » Lui répondit ce dernier curieux.

Il trouvait que le maitre de potion avait une attitude étrange ces derniers temps, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Mais il avait décidé de se taire, l'essentiel était que l'homme reste avec lui, il pourrait lui dire ce qui le tracassait quand il le souhaiterait.

« Mme Pomfresh a reçu les résultats à propos de l'incident de potion. Tu vas recevoir l'antidote aujourd'hui. »

« L'antidote ? Pourtant je me sens bien, et ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant Sevou. » Il était vraiment surpris que cette histoire revienne, il l'avait presque oubliée.

« Et pourtant il faut que tu le prennes. Fait moi confiance. » Il avait laissé les trois dernier mots lui échapper, et il regretta presque. Le brun lui faisait effectivement confiance, en toute sincérité, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, même si d'ici quelques minute s'en serait finit.

Ils arrivèrent dans un silence de mort à l'infirmerie où les attendaient Poppy et un langue de plomb qui s'était chargé des recherches.

Le brun s'assit tranquillement sans quitter Severus des yeux. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, et il le faisait, sans aucun doute dans son esprit il accordait sa confiance à cet homme.

Alors qu'il portait la fiole à ses lèvres, le maitre de potion baissa la tête, rompant le contact visuel avec ce qui ressemblait à du regret dans les yeux, mais c'était trop tard. Le liquide coulait déjà dans sa gorge, le faisant frissonner, puis une douce chaleur l'envahit et il se souvint.

Il se souvint de ce qui s'était passé, et surtout de ce qu'était sa vie avant. Il se souvint de sa haine pour celui qu'il avait collé pendant plus d'un mois, de sa haine des Serpy avec lesquels il s'était amusé pendant plus d'un mois, mais surtout il se souvint que ce mois avait été le meilleur de toute sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était ni autant amusé, ni n'avait été aussi proche d'une personne qu'il pouvait qualifier d'aimée.

Le maitre des cachots avait vu diverses émotions traverser le visage de celui qu'il haïssait autrefois, et il supposa que la potion avait marché. Il se leva donc lentement de sa chaise, et s'apprêtait à partir et à laisser le survivant retourner à sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'un mot retentit dans le silence de l'infirmerie.

« Sev ? » Le garçon le regardait avec un air incertain sur le visage.

« Ca n'a pas marché ? » S'étonna l'homme en noir, regardant alternativement Poppy et le langue de plomb alors que ceux-ci avaient l'air ravis.

« Je pense que si. » C'était Harry qui était intervenu. « Je me souviens. » Dit-il simplement. « Mais je veux que ce qui s'est passé pendant ce dernier mois continue, je ne veux pas juste retourner à avant. Tout ça compte. » Rajouta-t-il en se levant et en prenant doucement la main de Severus Snape dans la sienne, lui assurant ainsi qu'il ne le rejetterait pas, pas maintenant qu'il avait partagé un morceau de sa vie et de ses souvenirs au cours de leur longues soirées en tête à tête.

« Cette potion était une sorte de combiné entre potion d'innocence, de dés-inhibition et de sincérité. » Expliqua le langue de plomb. « Il ne mentait pas, quoiqu'il se soit passé, ses paroles étaient sincères. » Acheva-t-il, laissant les deux hommes seuls pour redémarrer sur de nouvelles bases.

Un nouvelle histoire pouvait commencer, où les lions et les serpents pouvaient être amis, sans rancunes de ce qu'un petit garçon de 10 ans avait pu sortir à un autre, sans haine déplacée du père au fils. Le passé pouvait enfin être dépassé et laisser la place à l'avenir.

_Et voili voulu pour ce petit one shot inter-révisions. J'espère que ça vous a plu. _


End file.
